Dr Love: Mikan
by proserandom
Summary: If only her love advices weren't free she would be swimming in money right now....
1. Prologue

.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Gakuen Alice I wish I did though

**hikaru718: **Well, here's' the first chapter as promised. I've edited some of the scenes and made it to third person point of view but I still recommend you read it again (for those who have already read this story before)

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

**Everyone says love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness, rejection, losing someone hurts. In reality, love is the only thing that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again.**

**- Anonymous**

.

**

* * *

**.**  
**

"_I don't know when it started, it all happened so suddenly that I didn't even see it coming. All I remember was that Sumire was crying her heart out and complaining about her ex-boyfriend. And I just happened to be the only one in the room so I comforted her and gave an advice then the next thing I knew, people were spilling their love problems to me and asking for advice!"_

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

**BAKA, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!**

**BAKA, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!**

An auburn haired girl rolled under her sheets clearly annoyed by the loud ringing of her clock

_Ugh, what is that irritating sound? It's still early in the morning for God's sake!_

Rolling on the other side of her king size bed she grabbed a pillow and put it over her ears in attempt to block out the annoying sound.

**BAKA, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!**

**BAKA, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!**

...but to no avail.

Giving up she groaned and lazily searched for the snooze button on the blasted alarm clock, courtesy of her genius inventor of a best friend.

**BAKA, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! **

But still failed miserably.

**BAKA WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!**

**BAKA WAKE UP! IT'S TI – **

And she couldn't take it anymore.

**FWOOM! CRASH!**

Mikan Sakura had grabbed her alarm clock and didn't even bother looking up to find the snooze button but instead the alarm clock in an instant; burst into flames and was thrown out the window.

Really, who could blame her? She's too tired to get up. Coming back from a rescue mission at three in the morning, and barely getting some sleep, who wouldn't be?

Shifting her position, she snuggled beneath the covers once more. But just when she was about to float back into dreamland someone burst inside her room. Takahashi, the robot rector of the dorm, pulled the curtains apart, and let the sun's rays penetrate her room.

Now that's _definitely _something she can't burn and throw out the window.

"Mikan-sama! That's your third alarm clock this week! Now Hotaru-sama will have to make you a new one!" the robot rattled.

She cursed realizing she wouldn't get a chance to sleep again.

A groan emanated from the back of her throat. She knew full well that even if she tried to ignore the dorm robot, it won't quit until it hears the shower on the bathroom running and her under it.

She reluctantly untangled herself from the warm and inviting bed sheets of her bed and mustered an apologetical albeit tired smile at Takahashi-san.

"Gomen Takahashi-san. It won't happen again"

The robot rector nodded as she bowed and left her room.

The girl swung her feet to the floor and dragged herself to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, dried herself with a towel, then proceeded to her walk-in closet to grab her high school uniform.

After making sure that her uniform was in order, she brushed her hair and fixed it into a high pony tail. Long gone were the usual childish pigtails she had usually worn, since her partner constantly burns her ribbons.

She glanced at her already made up bed longingly before grabbing her backpack and her bookcase. She went out of her special star room and headed to their classroom.

After the incident with her new Alice, things have changed. She had grown taller, stronger and had matured. Her long chestnut hair, reaching just past the middle of her back, is now free from her pigtails and currently cascading behind her like a waterfall. Hitting puberty, her body developed into one of a 16 years old teenage girl with all the right curves on the right places. She was also promoted to special star because of her Stealing Alice. She has also learned to control her Nullification Alice and is now taking missions.

Mikan was yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes all the way to her classroom, which nearly caused her to fall down the stairs and hit a tree. Recovering in an instant, she proceeded to walk inside her classroom groggily. She greeted her classmates her usual 'good morning' with a yawn.

"Ohayou, Hotaru" she greeted her best friend weakly. She had learned to stop her attempts on hugging her every morning seeing as the infamous Baka Gun was being upgraded every week.

"Morning, panda eyes" the amethyst eyed girl replied, not even looking up from the invention she was currently working on.

A frown surfaced on the brunette's face. She already knew she looked horrible; her best friend need not elaborate further.

"I broke the alarm clock – again."

"I know that's why I'm making you a new one – again."

The brunette merely smiled at her apathetic best friend and patted her head lightly before trudging to her seat.

"Ohayou, Ruka-pyon, and Ohayou –yawn– Natsume," she yawned as she plopped down beside Natsume and rested her arms on the table and laid her head on them.

"Ohayou, Mikan," Ruka said in a worried voice.

Ruka Nogi, after five years of being classmates with Mikan, had grown used to calling her by her first name. He had also rid himself of his crush on her.

"You look terrible," came a blunt remark from her seatmate.

"Congratulations for stating the obvious. Did you figure that out yourself genius?" she retorted sarcastically.

Natsume put down the manga he was reading. Deciding to humor her he pretended to think for a moment before shrugging. "Hmm, yeah, pretty much."

Mikan frowned in annoyance. "Whatever," she muttered as she closed her eyes in attempt to get a short nap before class started. Just when she was about to drift to unconsciousness Ruka spoke again.

"What happened, Mikan?"

'_Oh, sweet mother of—'_

She desperately suppressed a groan of annoyance in respect for her friend. Besides, she knew he was just genuinely concerned.

"Last night. Rescue mission. Came back late. Didn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" he asked once more. A soft snore was what he got in return; Mikan had already fallen asleep.

"Must've been one hell of a mission," he concluded.

"Psh. Weak," snorted Natsume

In an instant a fist contacted with Natsume's upper arm earning a low 'ow' from him and causing Ruka to laugh not too subtly.

.

* * *

.

She was awakened by loud gasps and the sound of jaws dropping. She couldn't help but think that it was way better than waking up with 'BAKA WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!'

Way better indeed.

She briefly wondered what they were gasping about.

Raising her head and looking at the viewin front of her, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

'_What?'_ she thought. '_Just what is so wrong with that?'_

She sighed at the reactions of her classmates as she laid her head down again. They never got used to it.

And that's when realization hit her—_hard_.

Her eyes immediately shot open, and she could feel her jaw slacking.

Then again Narumi-sensei always wear crazy outfit so just _what the hell_ is wrong?

Narumi-sensei was wearing a playboy bunny costume. Did Easter come early this year or did Halloween? None of them knew, but the latter would have been a good guess.

Honestly speaking she was speechless.

"My eyes! It burns!"

"GAAHH! Sore eyes!"

"My pure and innocent eyes!"

"Kami-sama! I swear I'll be good. Just end this nightmare!"

"Goddamn you, Narumi! Playboy magazine should sue you Narumi, sue you!"

And somehow, instead of covering her eyes from the _horrid _view like the rest of the class, her mind was playing along the lines of whether to laugh or go get a camera. The boys had murderous auras on while the girls were covering their eyes, still trying to block the "horrible" vision in front of them.

Good god, the man didn't even shave his legs!

But nothing beats the reaction of three certain people.

The Imai prodigy had on a look that was thrice murderous of the boys.

Poor Ruka Nogi dropped his white ferret, eyes wide in terror while shaking violently. It looked like he was traumatized for life. Mikan wondered how long would he get over this…memory?

(What happened to Ruka's rabbit you ask? Well it died when they were fourteen because of myxomatosis and probably because of old age. He got over it after two years and got a new pet to carry around— a white ferret.)

Oh and Natsume…well he looked fit to kill.

"Ohayou, my little tenshis! Did you like my costume?"

The tension in the room, if possible, intensified.

By the looks of it, the blond teacher didn't notice as he was still beaming at his students.

Mikan smiled in nostalgia when she suddenly remembered how Narumi-sensei used to be when he was still a student in the academy and couldn't help think that seriously, someone should really sue him for traumatizing his students. Why did the school even permit this _lunatic_ to teach? And to be perfectly honest she really liked the old Narumi-sensei better back in his school days. Back then he was normal, well, rebellious but normal.

But then it wouldn't be fun if he wasn't like this right?

"It's free time again today. Adieu."

When the words escaped Narumi-sensei's lips, it was Iike Christmas came early for Mikan. She was already doing a victory dance in her head.

_Free time = rest_

Yep. She definitely likes the Narumi-sensei now best.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, Persona-sensei wishes to see you. He said in the usual place. Well, that's all! Adieu!"

The victory danced ceased and she twitched.

.

* * *

.

Natsume Hyuuga could definitely feel her partner's intent killing aura. Compared to the murderous auras from his classmates earlier, the dark aura she's emitting right now just made him proud. Heck, even _he_ chose to walk a few meters behind her.

Because he knows that a woman needs her rest. Because, he learned from past experiences to never mess with a woman when she was in one of her moods. Because he knew she disliked doing another mission just after finishing one. And obviously, she was cranky.

And Mikan is horrible when she's cranky.

Just horrible.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like Persona is evil or something, he's actually quite, as much as he hate to admit it, nice. He's just like that before because he's under the elementary school principal's command.

Well the ex-elementary principal. He was fired and got his Alice stolen and erased. That way he couldn't do anything cruel again. He was, by the way, replaced by Mikan's mom.

A growl was heard and he remembered why he wasn't supposed to be walking alongside Mikan. Like what he was currently doing.

They were nearing their destination. It lied in a clearing in the middle of the Northern Forest. When they reached the meeting place the sight that greeted them, if possible, infuriated Mikan more.

There, under the shade of a tree, was Persona lying down, a book over his face, not a care in the world.

Natsume could practically hear the gears in her head running and thinking of ways on how to torture the man in front of them. If ever Mikan cracked he would stay for the show. It should be interesting.

His thoughts were cut off when Persona woke up and sat up straight. He no longer wore those ridiculous all black clothes and that weird black lipstick of his. He still wore his mask but only during missions.

Persona was sporting a blue t-shirt with the logo of Rolling Stones designed on it, khaki pants and black Vans. His mask was gone and was replaced by three gold bands on his right arm, courtesy of the current elementary school principal. It was said that it was more powerful than his mask and guaranteed that his Alice will never go haywire as long as he wears them.

Because of his change of appearance and character, he had also gained a fan club.

Which Natsume Hyuuga, if anything, is very thankful for.

See, half of his fan club members are also a member of Persona's fan club and since they already know they wouldn't get anything from him, most of the time they focused their attention on Persona. Natsume was very thankful indeed.

He yawned and stretched, saying in an impassive voice, "You two are early."

Mikan was twitching in annoyance and veins were starting to pop on her forehead. She was desperately trying to restrain herself from pouncing on Persona and strangling him to death.

Natsume seemed to notice this because he walked behind her and held Mikan's shaking shoulders before peering at her left. "So why'd you call us?"

Over the years, the Kuro Neko's relationship with Persona improved too.

There wasn't a proper apology scene and all that, but they've somehow established a permanent truce. When asked who was the first to offer the truce either would just shrug as if saying 'It's definitely not me I've got nothing to apologize about'.

And Mikan would often roll her eyes and think _'Men and their big egos'._

Persona let his eyes travel from Natsume to Mikan before raising an elegant brow.

"Sakura, you look horrible." he deadpanned.

Natsume snickered and a glare was sent his way.

A firm line is now on Mikan's lips "Thank you very much" she said restraining herself before snapping "Now, can you shut your trap and just give us the goddamned mission?"

Persona and Natsume shared a look of amusement.

"Okay, okay no need to be so cranky," he said as he raised his hands in defeat. Natsume could very well see the amused smirk on his face.

She growled as she ran a hand on her face. She had been growling all day since her rude awakening this morning, and she really, _really_ just wanted to end this quickly.

"Meet me here later at 11 pm sharp. There's this disk containing top secret data that the Academy wants," he said nonchalantly then he walked towards Natsume to hand a folder.

"Here's the mission folder. It contains the map of the building you're going to infiltrate and all those other information you need. Now run along," he said before shooing them off.

"Thanks," Natsume murmured as he waved the folder, dragging Mikan at the same time.

.

* * *

.

After the meeting with Persona, Mikan Sakura was contemplating whether she should head directly to her room for a well deserved rest or attend the afternoon classes. Her good student side won and she decided that she can rest right after class ended and decided to attend her afternoon classes.

She decided to skip lunch and went straight to their next class, Chemistry. She intentionally came early to nap while the class was not yet starting. Nearing the Chemistry lab, she could hear faint sobs and sniffing from the hallway. When she was at the door, she swung it open to see if someone is inside.

There was someone inside alright, and it was a girl. She was sitting at the far end of the room and it looked as if she was crying.

Mikan approached her to see who she is and ask her why she's crying.

Imagine her surprise when she saw who it was.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note: **A cliffy! For those who have read this story already you know who the person crying is! For those who haven't…..why don't you guess? The first one to guess right will have a prize! Just Pm me for your answers! XD

I'll post the next chapter before Christmas. Please point out errors such as spellings or grammatical errors. I really need a beta reader but I don't know how to get one! Yes, I'm so stupid I know. Can you tell me how?

Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome but strictly, _strictly_ no flames and insults! Okay?

Read and Review!


	2. The Start

.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, you kiddies are smart enough to know.

**Dedicated to:** Caaami for guessing who the crying girl was. :D

.

* * *

.

**"A real friend is one who walks in when whole world walks out on you."**

**-Anonymous-**

**.  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

"Sumire?" Mikan called as she approached the sobbing figure "Sumire? Oh god it is you! What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked, a little panicked as she have never seen Sumire this down before.

Mikan sat down beside her friend a little apprehensive. She had never seen Sumire in this state before, usually she's the toughest girl in the group, next to Hotaru that is. She never lets anyone bring her down, even when she was rejected by Natsume for God-knows-how-many-times already. Mikan just can't believe that she'll live to see the day the great Sumire Shouda, the self-proclaimed president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub and the cat-dog Alice who will scratch your eyeballs out if you ever get too close with either of the two hot studs, look so helpless and completely vulnerable.

A sniff was heard. "It's nothing. Just leave me alone, Mikan," Sumire sobbed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

'_Oh it's nothing alright,' _Mikan couldn't help but think.

She sighed as she handed her a handkerchief. "C'mon Sumire! I'm your friend. You can tell me absolutely anything and I promise I won't tell a soul," she said with utmost sincerity that Sumire couldn't help but smile.

They continued to sit in silence whilst Mikan continued to run a comforting hand on her back and eventually hugged Sumire since the girl wouldn't stop crying.

The cat-dog alice was shocked at first, but nonetheless surrendered in the hug as she cried in her friend's uniform.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now," she heard Mikan whisper as she continued soothing her.

She nodded and soon after that, she started calming down and her sobs gradually turned into light sniffs as it eventually stopped. She pulled away from the hug before smiling gratefully at the nullifier. "Thanks Mikan, and sorry about your uniform." She gestured to Mikan's wet uniform and smiling apologetically.

The brunette just smiled. "It's nothing. Glad I could help."

Sumire turned serious for a moment and glared at her company. "Don't tell anyone about this or I swear I'll scratch that pretty face of yours, got it?" she said in a low, dangerous, very Sumire-like manner.

"Thanks for the compliment, but of course I won't," Mikan laughed.

And they lapsed in a comfortable silence once more.

Sumire was looking out the window and Mikan was resting her head at the table, when Sumire suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ne, Mikan?"

"Hmm?" hummed the brunette, indicating that she was all ears.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, now blankly staring at the blackboard.

"Uhm," Mikan once again nodded solemnly. She saw the other's expression turn from blank to one of nostalgia. By the look in her face Mikan had already figured out what she was about to say. "Sumire, you don't have to tell me if you're not yet ready, you know."

"Iie." She shook her head. "I need to tell somebody or I might explode!" she attempted to joke but the sadness was still obvious.

Mikan chuckled, "Okay then. Knock me out."

Sumire was silent for a while, probably fumbling for the words to say. "It's because of my boyfriend" she muttered, looking down a bitter smile on her lips.

"Mochu? What about him? Wait, I thought you two broke up?" Mikan asked, greatly intrigued.

Sumire had long gone stopped being a fan girl after she and Mochu started going out. And just last month news spread out that the two broke up but non of them ever asked why, no one from the gang tried to ask. They all thought that Sumire will eventually open up and tell them about it, but she never did.

Mikan, if anything, felt really honored to be the first to know the back story.

"Oh, yeah. Let me rephrase that. My ex-boyfriend," she said, laughing bitterly. Her laughter ceased and once again silence ensued. "I-I…" She paused as she sighed and rubbed a hand through her face an ironic smile present on. "I still love him"

Mikan's drowsiness partially disappeared at Sumire's declaration. She fumbled for the right words to say. "If you still love him, then why did you break up with him?" she asked with uncertainty mixed with curiosity. She was so sure Sumire was the one who broke up with Mochu because after the break-up, the guy kept on sending gifts and letters asking her to take him back but Sumire never listened. She won't even look at the guy let alone talk to him.

"I don't know. I just…" Sumire sigh "…fell out of love I guess. I was suffocated with our relationship. He was always jealous about little things, always demanding my presence. At first, I thought it was cute, it just proves that he really loves and treasures me, but later on, he just started to get really possessive. It's killing me" she finished with a sniff.

"Aw c'mon Sumire, maybe the guy's just worried about you," Mikan reasoned.

"Worried? Oh for Christ's sake! Whose side are you on anyways?" Sumire exclaimed "He's way over protective! Up to the point he doesn't want me to leave his side! Jesus! He's even jealous with you guys! And he always brings up my fangirling days! God it was annoying!" the girl hissed as she ran a hand through her green locks. "He kept bringing up the days when I, according to him, _worshipped_ Natsume and Ruka during our fights! He was so _fucking _insecure!" she cried, tears threatening to fall in her eyes again. With a rueful smile she said "And to think he was the reason why I changed."

Mikan was simply awed. She never knew that Mochu was that in love with Sumire. She nodded, silently urging her to continue.

"Then, he stopped sending me gifts and letters, he even stopped texting me. To tell you the truth, I was really disappointed at first, but after some thinking, I realized that isn't this what I wanted? For him to stop bugging me? I was happy with that conclusion until I heard rumors that Mochu had a new girlfriend. I didn't believe it of course, rumors are rumors right? But then just last week I saw them behind the high school building getting intimate with each other. I was…" An ironic chuckle. "…shocked to say the least. I didn't know Mochu would get over me that fast. I thought we were…oh I don't know." She rubbed a hand on her face "I ran as soon as I saw the scene. I felt like I was washed down with cold water. I really thought we had something deeper. Then that's when it hit me – hard. I didn't fall out of love of Mochu. I just needed space and that… I still love him." Having finished, she returned to a sobbing fit.

Hazel eyes softened as soon as she heard Sumire's story.

The truth was she and the girls were really pissed when Sumire didn't tell them that she and Mochu broke up. What upset them the most was that they learned about it by rumors. Of course they didn't believe it. Sumire _was _their best friend; she'd tell them if something like that happened. But then it was confirmed when Hotaru did some investigations. They're not angry just because she didn't tell them. It's just that they're her best friends and they just had to hear it from other people who are not even associated with Sumire

Mikan and the twins were even ready to march to Sumire's dorm to demand an explanation. Luckily, Hotaru stopped them; saying that they should wait for Sumire to tell them herself and that maybe she wasn't ready yet. The three calmed down after she had said that. Obviously, Hotaru was the only one thinking rationally that time.

Mikan hugged Sumire again and resumed rubbing her back in a comforting manner. She was contemplating on Sumire's story actually and she was really feeling guilty, she was practically ignoring Sumire these past few weeks because she was angry at her for not telling them anything but now that she heard her story, she's just ashamed of herself.

"What a loser," she mumbled after some time.

Sumire was startled, seeing as she immediately pulled away from the hug as soon as she heard Mikan's comment and looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"The guy's a loser. If he really loves you, then he wouldn't give up on you and he wouldn't get a rebound girl that fast! I mean, just weeks? It should have been months or even years! You guys lasted for two years for Pete's' sake! Does he even know the 3-month rule? Anybody in a romantic relationship should know that! Heck! Even I know that, and I'm not even in a relationship! How stu – "

Her rant was cut off by Sumire's laugh. Not a forced laugh, but a real laugh. The kind that was loud and full of mirth.

"Mikan you're really amazing"

She can't help but smile at this.

"Now that's more like it" she said as she patted her back.

"Wipe those tears. Save them for someone worth crying for, not that pathetic idiot" Mikan said as she held Sumire's shoulder.

"Thanks" Sumire muttered, "You're really are a great friend"

"I know I am" she said "But how come you didn't tell us? Heck, we have to know it from other people" and as an after thought she added "And Hotaru's sources"

"I…I-I…its beca-because" Sumire stuttered.

"It's okay but really, Sumire, you owe us an explanation. We were seriously pissed when we confirmed your break up from Hotaru's 'sources' and not from you. We're your bestfriends and you didn't even tell us anything. The twins and I were ready to break your door and demand an explanation when Hotaru stopped us saying we should wait for you to tell us yourself and I think later at lunch sounds like a good time, yeah?" she lectured smiling at Sumire.

"Yeah, I guess" she said sheepishly, sending an apologetic smile to Mikan "Can you not tell this them? You know the part where I still love him?"

Mikan smiled "Sure. You're secret is safe with me"

As if on cue, the bell rang and the students started buzzing in. Mikan stood up to go to her proper seat when Sumire held her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks" she said with a genuine smile.

Mikan squeeze her hand back and smiled before walking to her seat.

A long exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

She knew she should've just gone straight to her room after the mission briefing. She knew she should've just skipped class like Natsume and she knew as hell she shouldn't have went with the girls to Central Town.

But noo…

Sumire just had to treat them to Central. She just had to offer to buy her the biggest box of Howalons there is, just to persuade her. And her damned love for Howalons just had to get the better of her.

Sumire just had to use that card.

**Flashback:**

_At lunch, Sumire and Mikan went together to the cafeteria. The whole gang was—miraculously—present and is seated at one table, at the far end of the cafeteria and walked towards them._

_It was amazing that the whole gang was there._

_See, because of their busy schedules they rarely had the chance to eat lunch together anymore so it's a wonder why everyone was there. It was like luck was on their side. _

_Seated on the round table, was Hotaru, next to Anna and Nonoko and seating infront of them were Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme and Ruka and even Natsume who rarely eats lunch with them was present._

_Sumire stiffened when she saw how the girls turned their heads and looked at her. They looked as if they don't even know her. _

_Mikan gave her hand a squeeze and flashed a reassuring smile, silently telling her that everything's going to be fine. _

_The brunette confidently strode towards their table, dragging Sumire with her. "Hey guys!" She received 'heys' from everyone and a grunt from Natsume._

"_Wow, everyone seems to be present, eh?" she said enthusiastically "A perfect time to have a talk" she darted a sharp look at the girls, still smiling._

"_Can't you see I'm eating idiot?" Hotaru nonchalantly munched on her crab roe. "And besides there's nothing to talk about, is there Nonoko?"_

"_Now that you mention i…t" Nonoko looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't quite remember anything we need to talk about." She shrugged and glanced at Anna before continuing, "Is there Anna?"_

"_Hmm. I don't think so too Nonoko-chan," she replied before taking a bite from her apple._

"_Aw, c'mon! This'll just take five minutes," Mikan said a vein popping on her forehead, but still manage to keep her smile._

_None of the girls moved; they just continued eating their lunches._

_She rubbed her temples in irritation. Now they were really testing her patience._

"_I…think this is our cue to go," whispered Ruka and carefully stood up._

_Mikan turned to him sternly. "No. Sit down Ruka" she hissed at him. _

"_But –"he protested._

"_I said sit down." Mikan's voice raised an octave, accompanied by a glare._

"_O-okay," he muttered, obviously scared of her outburst. She didn't mean to, it's just that she's just really frustrated by the moment with her friends being all difficult and now isn't really the great time to butt in._

_Mikan could see Natsume suppressing a smirk and his eyes flickering with amusement and Koko and Kitsuneme sniggering. She glared at the sniggering duo as she heard Yuu whispering, "I warned you" all directed to poor Ruka._

_She sighed. She needed to apologize to Ruka after all this. But first, she needed to fix this 'situation'._

_She glanced at a helpless looking Sumire, then to the three hard headed girls and she sighed, yet again. _

'_Desperate times calls for desperate measures,' she thought. 'Screw being hit by Hotaru's upgraded Baka Gun.'_

_She shivered at the thought_

_Sumire definitely owes her a lot for this._

_She pulled Nonoko and Anna from their chairs, both giving a protesting 'hey'. Grabbed Hotaru's crab roe –insert the gasping of the boys here and Natsume's eyes widening– and immediately received the glare of the day._

_Mikan Sakura strode out of the cafeteria, dragging the three girls and Sumire following closely behind, all eyes on them._

_They stopped under the biggest oak tree in the courtyard and she dropped them in a thump, handing Hotaru's crab roe back, and plopped down next to them as she motioned Sumire to sit down too._

"_Okay, Permy. Spill"_

_And so the story telling began. Why Sumire didn't tell them about the break-up sooner and the reason behind it but leaving the inside story off it. She paused for a while and shot Mikan a meaningful look as she immediately got the message. And after multiple apologies, getting hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun and a promise trip to Central Town all expenses paid by the accused, it all ended in a group hug._

_Alls well that ends well._

"_BAKA!"_

…_or so Mikan thought_

"_What was that for?" she shouted at Hotaru, rubbing a huge bump on her head._

"_For grabbing my crab roe earlier," Hotaru replied, obviously still sore about Mikan grabbing her lunch earlier. With narrowed eyes, she added, "You sure got nerve idiot."_

"_I already said I'm sorry!" Mikan cried my arms flailing in the air as the five of them walked back to the cafeteria._

_As they all headed back to their table, Mikan smiled as she saw Sumire's relieved face, the contented smiles on Anna and Nonoko's lips and she certainly didn't miss the miniscule smile Hotaru had on._

**End of flashback**

Suppressing a yawn she tried to focus on Persona babbling about the mission.

She couldn't help blame Sumire by all this. If only she had told them sooner then maybe she would've gone to rest the whole day instead of fixing a fight between them. Maybe then she wouldn't be dead tired right now. Maybe then she wouldn't have wasted her time earlier on detention because she fell asleep in math class. Maybe she wasn't—

The brunette shook her head to rid of the thoughts. Convincing herself that it's not Sumire's fault that it's her own choice and she chose Howalons over rest. And that the trip today was totally worth it. She spent some quality time together with the girls and had fun and the best part is it didn't cost her anything! She was desperately trying to think of happy thoughts, happy and positive thoughts.

"Oi Sakura, are you even listening?" came Persona's voice, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Ah-eh? Er, what?" was her brilliant reply.

Persona sighed. "Didn't I tell you to rest for the mission?" Annoyance tinted his voice.

She looked at him incredulously "You did not. You just handed Natsume the mission folder –_yawn_- before shooing us off"

"Baka, it's basically the same." Lots of help that did, Natsume.

"Oh, so Persona shooing us off is some new code for 'go get rest for the mission tonight'?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes it is," deadpanned Persona.

Mikan puffed her cheeks like she always does when she was annoyed. "And besides, I did rest. It's just that there are so many assignments and unlike someone, I actually attend classes." she eyed Natsume meaningfully. "Plus, I got detention! Sue Jin-jin! So there!"

"Oh yeah? And you weren't the loud-mouthed idiot I saw boarding the bus to Central with that freaky inventor, you call best friend, the odd twins and that permy-haired girl" Natsume said with that smug smirk plastered on his face.

"I…er-I.." Mikan immediately felt herself color and for a moment, her words were caught in her throat. She was caught red-handed. It wasn't long before she burst out with: "It was an all-expense-paid trip and they bribed me with Howalons okay?"

Natsume snorted. "Pig."

She glared at the boy beside her but before she could retort, Persona spoke, "Ok whatever. I don't give a rat's ass about what you do on your spare time. I just want this mission finished with that disk here and neither of you getting injured nor killed. Are we clear?"

Natsume and Mikan both nodded.

He turned to the brunette. "Especially you."

"What? Me?" she blinked in incredulity.

"If your mom sees just a _tiny_ scratch on you – let alone see you dead – she's gonna have my head in a silver platter." Nobody missed the emphasis on the word 'tiny', and the accompanying shiver.

The look on Natsume's face was priceless. Well, nobody couldn't blame him really. Persona never shivered. _Never_. But when it came to Yuka Azumi… well let's just say it's not easy dealing with that particular mother when it came to her child being injured.

"Oh yeah…" Mikan said with a timid smile and a thoughtful look on her face while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Okay, that's all. There's a lift waiting for you outside to take you to your destination. Good luck."

With a small nod in acknowledgement the two were off.

.

* * *

.

"What exactly did your mom do to Persona anyway?" Natsume whispered beside her in the car.

"Uhm… you know what? I rather not talk about it." Mikan cast him a meaningful look

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note:** First off, I'd like to thank those guys who put this story on their Favorite and Alerts list, it really inspired me you guys. Second, I know I posted this story waaay... to late than what I have said in the first chapter. It's just that my past stories were crap and I'm not really proud of them and also the first time i posted this story, when i re-read it I was disappointed as hell. I mean, gosh my writing style was really crappy back then. So yeah, these past few months I tried to improve my writing style and tried to add a little bit of maturity on it.

Oh, and I hired my really great friend, who's so great at correcting grammars and revising the crappy scenes, to edit my stories and I think her editing did an awesome job! She was the one who edited my recent story _The Nicest Man_ and I liked it.

Okay so i advertised here, shame on me.

Anywhoo...I'm back from being..._hiatus_...although i wasn't technically on hiatus since I still read and write fics although I just don't post them. Tee-hee.

Okay, so you wonderful people know what to do.

This author accepts constructive criticisms and suggestions to improve thy stories but those flames and insults are strictly banned.

Read and Review! :D


	3. Sumire

.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, kiddies. :]

.

* * *

.

**"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is by far, the truest type of love."**

**-Anonymous**

**.  
**

**_

* * *

_**

.

Sumire Shouda, she had known her since they were ten. They started rough at first but eventually became friends in the end and she can very much say her green haired friend had changed –a lot.

Among the girls in the gang, Sumire Shouda, being a year older than the rest of them, had matured both physically and mentally earlier.

Her green locks are still the same, though she had grown it a little past her shoulders; and her emerald green, cat-like orbs still held that fighter-like gleam but now with a hint of gentleness.

On their first year of middle school, Sumire already had a great body that most girls would kill for. Personally, Mikan thinks she got it from all those years of dieting and running after Natsume and Ruka during her fangirling days, thus resulting to her having fanboys.

And on the second year of middle school, she stopped being a fangirl.

To say they were shocked was the understatement of the century. Gasps and shouts of disbelief were heard throughout the cafeteria when she declared she's quitting the fan club.

Shouts had varied from, _'Sumire? The founder and president of the 'Official Natsume Ruka Fan club', giving up fangirling?'_ and '_Giving up on Natsume?'_ and _'What happened to: 'I love Natsume-sama forever?' _to _'Once I get out of this hellhole of a school, I'm gonna marry Natsume-sama!' _echoed through out the cafeteria, the study hall and just everywhere the news had rapidly spread.

When they had asked Sumire why, she would merely smirk and flick her hair that she now keeps in a high ponytail before haughtily speaking in a very Sumire-like manner, according to her she realized that whatever 'love' she had felt with Natsume or Ruka and all the other guys she had worshipped before was nothing but merely an infatuation and she figured chasing after a guy who would just ignore her is just downright pointless.

Of course that's not exactly how she said it. It goes something like this:

"_I realized that I'm not destined to chase boy., I'M destined to be CHASED by boys."_

And with this declaration, Natsume and Ruka had realized that there really is someone watching over them up there.

She joined the track and field team and was voted as MVP on that year's Alice Sports Festival. All those years in chasing after Natsume and Ruka had really paid off.

Their last year of middle school was full of revelations. On the same year Mochu finally summoned the courage to ask Sumire out. And after 6 months of courting her, they became an official couple. In Mikan's perception, their relationship was quite strong and despite the obstacles that come their way.

One obstacle was Koko. When he learned that Sumire and Mochu became an item, he was devastated. He ran out of the room and didn't come to class for 3 straight days. Turns out he likes Sumire ever since he was 10 years old (Sumire was 2 years older that him). Ever since the first time that Sumire had made him smile. He had planned to confess to Sumire on the day she and Mochu became an item. The poor bloke didn't speak to Sumire nor did he have on that goofy smile he always had.

After a month, Sumire couldn't take it anymore so she confronted Koko. She grabbed him and dragged him outside to god-knows-where not caring what her boyfriend would think.

An hour passed and Sumire came back, but there was no sign of Koko. Sumire was as white as a sheet and she looked like she had just seen a ghost all the while muttering "What have I done?" over and over.

No one knew what happened, no one except her. Mikan was passing by the courtyard when she overheard Sumire and Koko talking. And even though it was barely above a whisper she had still managed to make out that Sumire was asking Koko not too do anything drastic but Koko had insisted on something.

The next day the whole class was stunned when Koko declared that he's going to court Sumire. Mochu looked like he was ready to throw Koko out the window and Sumire looked like she was ready to faint.

Koko's courtship lasted for three months until Koko decided to give up, realizing that Sumire is really happy with Mochu. Mikan was just happy that Koko and Sumire stayed the best of friends. He apologized to Mochu, but honestly speaking the guy never got over it because he looked like he wanted to punch Koko everytime he sees him.

And then there are Mochu's friends. Sumire never liked them. To be totally honest Mikan never liked them too. They were the ones who gave her the best welcoming greetings when she first came in the school after all. They were total jerks and the worst part is Mochu started acting like them. Like playing pranks on teachers, peeking at girls' skirts and forgetting important dates involving their relationship.

Oh, and let's not forget Sumire's annoying fanboys. They're, as Hotaru would put it, psychos but Mikan would prefer them any day over fan girls. Fan boys are far more 'civilized' than the rabid fangirls that use to swarm over Natsume and Ruka, she concluded.

But through it all, the two of them stayed strong and they lasted for about two years until Sumire finally broke it.

It happened about 2 months ago. Mikan had thought it was just an ordinary quarrel when she didn't saw Mochu flirting with Sumire and was outside their classroom instead.

"_-pant-pant-" the auburn haired girl stopped abruptly to catch her breath before resuming to her running._

"_Must not be late! Must not be late" was the mantra she kept repeating over and over._

_When she was only a few feet away from her classroom, she noticed someone crouched outside leaning by the wall and it was — Mochu?_

_She thought it was rather peculiar, seeing as Mochu wasn't flirting with Sumire in their classroom like the usual._

_Mikan approached him cautiously as to not startle him. He looked really dejected_

"_Mochu?" Mikan called._

_He looked up, acknowledging her presence._

"_Oh. Hey Mikan" he greeted with a boyish grin._

"_Uh, why are you not inside?"she asked with pure curiosity._

"_Nah. I don't think I should" he said with a rueful smile while scratching the back of his head. "Besides it's almost time. Tell Sumire I came, alright?" he finished as he stood up._

_The girl just nodded as he gave her shoulder a pat before walking away. _

_Mikan entered their classroom and shouted her usual 'Ohayou' and greeted all her friends. Then she passed by a pissed looking Sumire._

"_Ohayou Permy!" the clueless girl beamed at her._

"_Oh. Ohayou Mikan" she replied rather gruffly and accompanied with a scowl._

"_Uh yeah! That reminds me. Mochu came by, he told me to tell you"_

"_Is he gone yet?" she queried while peering outside._

"_Erm, yeah. He just left" Mikan answered, uncertain._

"_Good" Sumire huffed while plopping back in her chair._

"_Is he the reason for your mood?" Mikan had dared to ask although rather warily as to not trigger the eruption of Volcano Permy._

"_Yeah, he is. The idiot" she replied while boring holes at the door_

None of the girls had any idea that the night before was their break-up. After all, they have only learned about it after a month. Although after the break-up Mochu kept sending her gifts and letters asking — or more likely begging her to take him back, Sumire never did pay attention to them, she kept chucking them in the bin instead.

Then after 2 weeks had passed, it stopped and next thing she knew, she had found Sumire in the chemistry lab bawling her eyes out and telling her she still love the guy.

Truthfully, Mikan had always preferred Koko, not that she have a thing for Koko or anything it's just that between him and Mochu, he's a much better guy. He's obviously better-looking, not to mention kinder. Mischievous, yes but still with a gentleman not to mention has a great sense of humor. Nothing to say much on the brains department though but surely he's not dumb. He knows Sumire longer than Mochu and he practically knows Sumire inside out, so why not him?

Sigh. But love is love eh?

.

* * *

.

"_I see the target. Over" a feminine voice muttered in the receiver as she sunk back to her hiding place._

"_Roger that. I'll fire a few fireballs to distract them and you do your thing" another voice answered back and as an afterthought added, "Over"_

"_Copy that" she murmured back, "On the count of three. One…two…three!"_

_A blast was heard and a figure dashed to the building to get the item needed. It made its way on the floor where it was said that the item was hidden carefully, as to not tick off any alarms while her partner took care of the guards._

_The figure reached the room where it was said hidden according to the mission file the academy gave them. She quickly scanned the room for it. Opening drawers after drawers and looking at shelves._

_She felt another presence in the room and her guard immediately shot up._

_A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she saw that it was only her partner._

"_Have you found it?" he asked as he came beside her._

"_No, but maybe it would be better if you help me instead of leaning there don't you think?" she said giving him a sardonic smile._

_He glared at her and grumbled something about the first figure being a slowpoke -she'll let that pass for now- but nonetheless helped her in looking for the disk._

_As she was passing by the desk, she accidentally knocked a button and to her surprise a hidden drawer suddenly opened and- before they knew it, they had already hit the jackpot. _

"_Found it!" she half whispered half shouted._

"_Keep your voice down idiot!" he hissed. "Now let's get out of here"_

_The two of them practically skimmed down the corridor smoothly, evading alarms and booby traps, but on the last flight of stairs she suddenly lost her balance and next thing she knew she was tumbling down the stairs with a big THUD setting the alarms off._

"_You klutz!" she vaguely heard her partner yell at her before a fireball was thrown her way-_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

Mikan's eyes shot open but immediately regretted it as the suns rays penetrated the window and shone on her eyes.

She closed her eyes shut once again and rolled to her side. Putting an arm over her eyes she tried frantically to remember what happened on the previous night but failed miserably. She can't remember anything except the part where a fireball came hurling towards her.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt someone stirring beside her.

'_What?'_

Putting her guard up, she inched closer to the figure beside her and prudently lifted the blanket from the person. What she saw made her froze in her place.

'_What the hell?' _was what she thought _'Why in fuck's sake is Natsume Hyuuga on my bed?'_

That's when realization hit her – hard. She wasn't in her room. Hell, her ceiling isn't navy blue, her curtains were a light shade of pink not velvet red and her comforters and bed sheets are definitely not black.

'_Oh fuck.'_

Mikan Sakura was ready to scream bloody murder but when she opened her mouth, to her utter astonishment, no sound came.

He seemed to have realized that the female beside him was already awake. He opened one of his crimson orbs before smirking at his partner's horrified face.

No one can blame her, really. Who wouldn't be mortified when you woke up on some pervert's bed and saw that he's only wearing his boxers and you're dressed in— she just realized— his t-shirt.

"I see you're awake", he said in a voice a little bit more husky and sensual than his usual tone. He sat up and leaned in closer to her, their nose almost touching. "Did you have fun last night?" he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

Mikan was still frozen shock to react that she could only stutter "W-what h-ha-happened?"

He stopped nuzzling her neck and just stared at her innocently.

"Why, you don't remember?" he asked with a look of surprise

"I-is the-there something I-I need to remember?" Mikan asked warily. She was desperately racking her brains, trying to remember what happened last night.

Then she saw flashbacks of her dream

'_Oh, yeah we had a mission'_ she thought _'but I blacked out after we reached the car to take us back to the academy' _she calmed down a bit after remembering bits of what happened the previous night.

'_But what happened after that?'_

"You were amazing last night" Natsume whispered huskily in her ear and she jumped in shock.

As if realizing her current situation she looked at Natsume's smirking face then to her attire and back to Natsume again.

A look of mortification crossed her face.

'_Oh my God. I think I'm gonna cry.'_

"You sick pervert! What happened? What did we do? No! What did YOU do?" the auburn haired screamed at him while holding the duvet close to her chest.

He seemed amused by the girl's current predicament as he chuckled.

"Relax" he drawled, holding up his arms still with that annoying smirk on "I didn't do anything to you" then he snorted, "not that I would."

"Then why am I in your room? And to top it off why am I dressed in your shirt?" she lashed out once again gesturing wildly to his shirt.

"You passed out in the middle of the mission. If it wasn't for me you'd be in a dungeon or a torture room by now, the AAO agents forcing information out of you" he indicated.

He snorted "If anything, you should be grateful to me you insolent brat" he flicked her forehead "I had to carry you all throughout the mission and all the way to the dorms. Do you know how hard it is to carry you on my back while fighting those goons? God woman, you should really lose some weight." he deadpanned "And I couldn't find your keys so I settled to the next best thing_— _my room" he gestured at his room.

She looked indignant while caressing the spot on her forehead where he had flicked "I'm so not fat! And besides, if I was that fat, which I'm not by the way, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Pfft. You wouldn't budge. You keep muttering 'five more minutes grandpa'"

"Then why didn't you bring me to Hotaru!"

"I wouldn't want to face Imai's wrath after the mission. You of all people should know how she hates it when you disturb her sleep"

"Hmm. Point taken, but what a bout the shirt? Who changed my clothes?" she asked hoping it wasn't him.

A smirk is all she needed to confirm it. And she plopped down to his bed again a look of pure horror grazing her features.

"Look, it's not like I had a choice" he reasoned "I don't want to lie on my bed and sleep beside a filthy idiot"

"What did you see?"

"Flat boards"

She glared at him indignant. She's not that dense, she knows her asset well and she is confident to say that she is not flat.

"Kidding. I didn't see anything. You were wearing that athletic bra again" he said as he shrugged.

"It's a sports bra you idiot" she corrected him. "Wait. What do you mean 'again'?" Mikan said as realization hit her for the third time that morning "So you mean…all this time i-it was you all along?" she asked still half hoping that it's not.

"Who else?" he taunted with a raised brow.

"Actually, I was hoping it was either Hotaru or Takahashi-san" the girl said flustered.

"And besides what are you so freaked out about? It's not like this was the first time" he reasoned.

She nodded as that is true.

And boy, was she glad and just thankful as hell that Hotaru always remind her to wear sports bra, for all the running and fighting and whatever hectic activity she might be required to do during missions.

"And why the hell do you wear a 'sports bra' instead of the regular ones?" he probed while poking her upper chest part.

She swatted his hands away "I wear them during missions" she replied with finality leaving no room for further discussions about the aforementioned topic. Like hell she would ever explain it to him.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I overreacted. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But I think I'm okay now"

It's always like this everytime they have missions. Whenever the other one is either too wounded to get to his or her room and treat their wounds by themselves or knocked out of fatigue. Sometimes she change his, sometimes he change hers, so she too was confused when she suddenly became really uptight when she found herself next to him on the bed. The uneasiness doubled when she discovered that he was the one who was changing her clothes all along. She never bothered asking because she had always assumed it was Hotaru or the dorm robot and besides whenever she wakes up it's either she's too hungry to care or she just doesn't realize.

Silly Mikan.

Mikan had lowered the duvet until it reached her middle but paused "From all the times you changed my clothes, are you sure you didn't see anything?" she asked him eyes narrowed.

Natsume let out an exasperated sigh, "I told you, I saw nothing plus I'm not that low to take advantage of an unconscious girl"

Mikan was skeptical for a bit but she decided to be rational. Natsume might be a pervert but he wouldn't do that to her. They're practically best friends... or at least that's what she thinks.

But then something hit her.

"What time is it?" she asked panicked.

"9:30"

"Oh my God we're late for school! Why are still in bed you lazy fool! We're gonna_-_"

"It's a Sunday"

That statement made her stop.

"Oh, yeah"

Mikan heard him scoff and muttered something like 'baka'

She glared at him.

Sitting up she noticed that she's still wearing her skirt_; _she silently thank the gods for that_. _His shirt reached half way through it and she figured it must be his smallest. Now that she think about it, whenever she wakes up in his room, she's always still wearing whatever clothes she wear on the lower part.

She mentally smacked her head for that.

'_Guess Natsume isn't a pervert after all.'_

"Oi Polka"

'_I take that back, he's still a pervert'_

"Your uniform's already in the laundry"

"Okay. Thanks" she said and smiled at him.

Mikan stretched and leaped out of bed turning to Natsume who's still lying on his bed and had buried himself in the covers once again to get some more sleep, she smiled. She wanted to thank him for not getting mad at her after that little outburst she made. Usually if it's any other person, that person would have second degree burns by now or even roasted alive but Natsume seemed to be extra nicer to her, he had always been.

In the most unusual and subtle kind of ways.

"I'm going to raid your fridge!" she declared as she made her way to his kitchen.

He grunted in response and she took it as a yes.

Opening his fridge she quickly scanned its contents. Minutes later she heard shuffling from the bed and footsteps approaching.

"So whaddya want for breakfast?" she asked, still rummaging the refrigerator.

"Whatever's there" he replied dryly.

"Oh sure. Like you didn't throw a tantrum the last time I made pancakes all the while grumbling that you wanted bacon and eggs" she quipped with a teasing smile.

He glared at her and said in a gruff voice "It wasn't a tantrum, you idiot"

"Whatever. I'm making ham and eggs and fried rice. Any objections?"

"Hn"

"Now make yourself useful and get out of the kitchen"

"Hn. This is my kitchen, Polka. I can do whatever I want"

"Based from my experience, you should never go near a kitchen" Mikan said as she rolled her eyes getting the eggs and ham from the fridge. "Now get out before you burn the kitchen. Seriously, Natsume" she finished with an exasperated sigh shaking her head.

He grumbled as he left the kitchen.

Really, the first time he tried to make breakfast for the two of them, Mikan had to use a fire extinguisher. Heck, he doesn't even know how to scramble eggs!

.

* * *

.

Thirty minutes passed a she finally finished cooking. She set the food on the table and called Natsume.

"Good god Natsume. At least put a shirt on!" Mikan hissed at him

Natsume, still clad in only his boxers, merely smirked at the girl

"Why? Affected little girl?"

A look of amusement passed her face and she raised a brow at him.

"Really Natsume, you really think I'd be affected after all this time? What are we, in elementary school?" she scoffed arms crossed

Natsume chuckled

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he said with a wave of his hand and with one of his rare smiles. He went back to the bedroom to put on a white shirt.

"Oh yeah before you sit down, make me a hot chocolate!" the auburn asked with a cheerful smile.

If there's anything Natsume can make without having accidents its hot chocolate. His hot chocolate, as Mikan would put it, is to die for.

"You want it; why not make your own"

"Oh c'mon! You know how much I like your hot chocolate!" she protested.

He didn't budge; instead, he seated himself ready to eat the breakfast_ she_made.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled his plate away from his reach.

"Oi! What's the big idea?"

She continued to glare at him "If you're not going to make me a hot chocolate, you might as well make your own breakfast" she hissed at him, eyes narrowed.

He just stared at her, clearly amused with his partner's antics, "If you wanted it so badly you could've asked _nicely_" he replied emphasizing the word nicely.

Rolling her eyes she sighed, "Can you please make me your famous hot chocolate, oh great one?"

He looked at her expectantly as if she forgot something.

"Please?"

He nodded with a smirk seemingly pleased with himself "Next time, I can do without the sarcasm" he muttered as he made his way to the counter to make their drinks.

For some odd reasons this made Mikan laugh. Somehow Natsume telling her off for being sarcastic is just….ridiculous.

'_Pft. Look who's talking '_

He sat himself across her as he put down their drinks on the table. Hot chocolate for Mikan and black coffee for him.

They ate in silence until she spoke "Ne, Natsume" she muttered while picking her food.

He grunted as a signal that he's listening.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night" she said as she looked up with a grateful smile his way.

"Hn. It's fine. We already do this during missions. No need to thank me" he said before slurping his coffee.

Mikan giggled and punched his shoulders playfully "But still, I like to thank you"

"Hn. Whatever" he replied as they finished their food and he collected their plates dumping them in the dishwasher. He sat across her again and they sipped their drinks quietly.

She looked at him and his mug of coffee before finishing her hot chocolate.

"Aaah. I really love your hot chocolate!" she exclaimed as she put the cup on the dishwasher, Natsume still drinking his coffee. Then she spared a glance at the digital clock in the kitchen.

Her eyes widened when she saw the time.

10:30

"Oh shoot! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" asked Natsume while putting his mug on the sink

"It's a Sunday remember?"

Realization dawned on him as he nodded.

"I gotta go. See ya Natsume!" she said as she gave him a quick hug "I'll return your shirt once I washed it okay? Thanks for breakfast!" he nodded then waved his hands as she disappeared and teleported back to her room.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note: **Yeah, it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry, folks. School had started and it has been hectic especially since I'm a graduating student. But I'll be trying my best to update frequently- or when I'm in the mood that is.

I added a NatsuMikan scene here. It's a little reward for y'all for not bombarding me with "Please Update" PMs! Haha!

I'm not going to say when I'll be posting next...because when I do it always gets jinxed.

Well, as always...reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly entertained but I strictly do not accept flames and insults. Please, I'm not that desperate to get a review. If you don't have something good to say then don't bother commenting, okay?

Love y'all! :]

-Fria


End file.
